


Le Sauveur de la République

by sevenswells



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Character Study, Freeform, French Politics, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/pseuds/sevenswells
Summary: Emmanuel Macron est un monstre de politique, et un excellent produit.





	Le Sauveur de la République

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite étude du personnage de Macron, avec lequel je n'ai rien en commun, mais qui me fascine. C'est un grand rassemblement de mes headcanons à son propos, avec énormément d'extrapolations. Je ne pense pas du tout représenter la réalité avec cette fic, c'est juste... une sorte d'exercice de style en Politique Fiction, disons, qui me trottait en tête depuis longtemps mais que je n'avais pas osé écrire, et voilà qu'au lendemain du premier tour de la présidentielle de 2017, bizarrement je me suis retrouvée comme motivée.  
> Je ne suis pas du tout conspirationniste non plus, même si je présente le PS comme une mécanique cohérente qui aurait conçu le phénomène Macron de bout en bout dans la fic -- et même si je pense malgré tout que Hollande est plus fin stratège qu'il n'en a l'air.  
> Enfin, disclaimer, s'il faut le préciser: les vues politiques présentées dans cette fic ne sont pas nécessairement les miennes

[…] Sûr que tu pourras devenir un krach boursier à toi tout seul  
On pourrait même envisager que tout nous explose à la gueule

Autour des oliviers palpitent les origines  
Infiniment se voir roulé dans la farine  
[…]

(Noir Désir, _A l’Envers A l’Endroit_ , 2002)

 

Ils ont merdé.

Il se rêve parfois en chevalier défendant un château-fort, au cœur de la bataille, l’épée à la main, face aux portes qui gonflent, craquent, s’arc-boutent sous les coups de bélier à répétition. Elles ne cèdent pas, mais finiront bien par le faire. Cette image sent un peu l’eau de rose, il en convient, mais il a toujours caché son côté romanesque sous le golden boy.

Ils aimeront cette facette romanesque.

Ils l’ont aimée, après tout, quand il s’est tenu à la proue d’un bateau traversant la Seine pour quitter Bercy ; il leur en a donné, du roman. La France aime ses récits nationaux, sa longue tradition de jeunes poètes échevelés, seuls contre tous – il n’est pas poète, ses cheveux blonds d’enfant de chœur sont sagement coupés et laqués, mais il a, au moins, sa jeunesse pour lui.

Ils ont merdé, le FN est toujours en hausse, ils se sont fait salement latter aux élections européennes, les intentions de vote se polarisent. Aucune chance pour Hollande de se représenter et de gagner. Les sondages, prématurés, donnent du Le Pen/Fillon au second tour des prochaines présidentielles.

Personne ne veut d’un Frexit ni d’un Trump à la française, on est déjà assez dans la merde comme ça. Le bon côté de ce qui est arrivé aux Anglais et aux Américains, c’est que ça leur laisse tout juste le temps de prévoir.

Vu le climat, s’il faut agir, c’est maintenant (« le changement, c’est maintenant », pense-t-il en ronde sarcastique à chaque fois qu’il entend une phrase à la même cadence) aussi devisent-ils un plan.

Il faut sauver l’Europe, il faut sauver la place de la France sur la scène internationale, on ne peut pas se permettre de penser national, isolationniste, Fillon serait tout autant catastrophique que Le Pen de ce point de vue-là. Et Le Pen au pouvoir… la pensée même révulse.  

« Faire barrage », martèlent-ils depuis les années 80. La tactique a fini par se voir. Même les plus crétins finissent par piger que c’est le même schéma qui se répète, la même rengaine. « Les Français ne sont pas des castors, » contrent les petits finauds.

De Gaulle disait que les Français étaient des veaux. Pour Hollande, ce sont plutôt des blaireaux ; il les hait encore plus que feu le Général. Ils aiment bien les belles phrases, les piques bien senties, mais personne ne rira quand le putain de barrage cèdera. On les sauvera malgré eux, ces imbéciles.

C’est Mitterrand, comme toujours, le grand homme, le méphitique stratège, qui leur a laissé ce modèle, cette bulle politique. Elle aura marché crème pour lui, et, comme tout ce qui le caractérise, ça lui aura profité jusqu’à sa mort – après lui, le déluge !

Parce qu’il s’en fout, Mitterrand. Il est mort adulé, de la graisse d’ortolan plein les lèvres, et sa politique continue d’avoir de l’influence sur toutes leurs décisions, des dizaines d’années plus tard.

Il ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer, tout de même. « Grand homme », ha ! Un bel enculé, oui -- mais il le pense avec un certain respect.

Alors c’est lui qu’on désigne pour sauver la République. En tout cas c’est ce qu’on lui glisse à l’oreille, pompeusement (mais en murmurant quand même, l’heure est aux conspirations).

Il n’est pas dupe, mais il faut bien que l’un d’entre eux se dévoue. La fine fleur du parti. L’avant-garde rocardienne. Manuel est un adjudant-chef à la bonhommie de bouledogue et tout le monde le déteste de façon épidermique. Benoît… Benoît n’a pas la carrure; encore trop vieux, trop PS. On demandera à Benoît d’incarner la tendance plus gauchiste du parti.

Fillon gardera la barre à droite toute, Benoît tiendra la gauche (Mélenchon… Mélenchon qui ?) : en tenant compte des lois naturelles de la politique, lorsque ça tire à gauche et que ça tire à droite, un vide se crée au centre. C’est lui qui occupera ce vide. Le timing ? Impeccable.

Il n’est pas poète et fait un piètre orateur. Mais ça suffira bien, lui disent-ils. Il faut juste qu’il articule pré-cau-tion-neu-se-ment, en prenant son temps : on entendra encore son zézaiement en filigrane, mais moins.  

Il faut qu’il regarde droit dans l’objectif de la caméra quand il fait ses vidéos, qu’il fasse propre sur lui. La dernière partie, il gère. Il a toujours fait propre sur lui. Mais regarder droit dans la caméra lui donne l’air absent, les yeux vitreux.

Ça passe, lui dit-on.

Honnêtement, au début, personne n’y croit, même pas lui. Ils se foutent un peu de sa gueule dans la presse.

Quand soudain… le miracle survient. Servi sur un plateau d’argent par Dati (s’ils avaient su que Dati bossait pour eux depuis le début ils l’auraient incluse dans l’équipe, parce que cet échec et mat fut magistral).

Fillon plombé par une affaire, et une grosse. Et Fillon n’est pas Chirac : le vieux con a fait de sa probité son étendard et n’a aucune autre cartouche dans son chargeur. Il a joué sur la fibre catho de la vieille France -- pas de bol, il n’y a rien que la vieille France catholique déteste plus que les cupides. N’importe quelle autre affaire, elle la lui aurait peut-être pardonné (à part une affaire de mœurs à la DSK, évidemment). Mais l’argent… là, on tape dans une haine de tradition quasi-médiévale, aux racines très profondes…

Ça ne rate pas. Il tombe, d’un bloc.

Ils se bidonnent tous, de leur côté, c’est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Fillon récrimine aussitôt contre eux, et que la gauche en a après lui, et que la conspiration veut priver la droite de son candidat, mais il passe complètement à côté de la vraie ligne de comm à tenir : c’est tellement frustrant à voir que c’est limite s’il ne l’appelle pas pour lui donner des conseils.

Les Catholiques aiment la contrition, pas les gens qui cherchent des boucs-émissaires pour se blanchir. Fillon s’époumone pour rien, la torpille venait de son propre camp (encore merci, Rachida, il crée un pense-bête sur son portable pour lui faire envoyer des fleurs et ne le fait jamais), et plus personne ne veut l’écouter.

C’est l’envolée pour lui. Il récupère les juppéistes, les sarkozystes, et les votants PS qui ne veulent pas s’aligner sur la couleur qu’annonce Benoît. Maintenant plus que jamais, il lui faudra jouer très, très serré. Parce que si Fillon tombe, c’est Le Pen aussi qui s’envole. C’est prévu. Le FN commence à le prendre pour cible, il devient enfin l'homme à abattre. Il devient un adversaire à la hauteur. C’est prévu.

Il faut dire qu’ils jouent sur les mêmes plans. A dessein.

On sonne le glas du bipartisme politique traditionnel ? Qu’à cela ne tienne il est son propre parti, ses propres initiales, il est une marque. « Au-delà des partis », ça sonne bien, presque nietzschéen – ce qui est loin d’être une mauvaise chose, contre toute attente Nietzsche est un super directeur de comm, même les slogans Nike sonnent nietzschéen, nietzschéen is the new black.

S’il faut une étiquette « anti-système », il achètera tout le stock. Laisser les pontes qui se croient malins hurler à qui veut l’entendre qu’il est tout sauf anti-système, ils abattront la carte Rothschild comme si c’était leur as du volant rhétorique ; ultimement, ils n’auront toujours pas compris que l’important de nos jours, ce n’est pas de l’être, c’est de le dire en premier. Ils comprennent intellectuellement ce qu’est la « post-vérité », mais ils n’arrivent pas à en intégrer les conséquences pratiques. Le Pen l’a intégré avant tout le monde, il l’intègrera aussi -- mais au service du bien. Ça, au moins, il y croit.

Et la presse ? L’a-dore. La presse comme ses lecteurs n’aiment que le glamour. Même Brigitte et le conte du lycéen dévoyé ils aiment, ça a un côté tabou, sulfureux, un peu pulp, un peu Belle-Époque et décadence bourgeoise. Ils ont beau prendre des mines pensives et avoir le sourcil dûment froncé en lisant le Monde Diplo ou le Figaro, ils ne retiennent que ce qu’il y a dans Gala. Toute la presse, même la plus sérieuse, n’est qu’une variante de Gala.

Il faut penser produit. Celui qu’il incarne n’a rien de neuf, ils le savent tous. C’est la même veine de centre droit dans laquelle ils tapent depuis des décennies, une ligne personnifiée par le président sortant et que les Français veulent voir désormais au pilori. Le produit a été violemment rejeté.  Le contexte n’est pas simple, mais le rebranding, il sait y faire. Ce sont des mécaniques de marketing assez basiques, après tout.

On pourrait croire qu’il s’agit d’une nouveauté, l’injection de marketing dans ce contexte, mais il n’invente rien. C’est comme ça que se vend la politique qui réussit depuis qu’Octavien est devenu Auguste – pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, littéralement. D’ailleurs, il se voit très bien, en Octavien : jeune et beau (on peut le rappeler), ambitieux, et excellent manipulateur d’image publique. Les Romains aussi ont vu en Octavien le sauveur d’une République qui n’existait déjà plus que de nom. Auguste n’a pas créé l’Empire, il a simplement le mieux mis à son profit les ossements d’une vieille institution dont personne n’a osé prononcer la mort clinique au bon moment. Après, il lui suffisait d’incarner la nouveauté tout en se plaçant dans la continuité.

Oui, oui : plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

 Il manque de tout faire rater à un meeting où il crie trop. Il s’est laissé emporter en croyant qu’il maîtrisait le rôle du politicien et qu’il pouvait au moins donner dans la performance enthousiaste. Raté. On l’a trouvé bizarre, un peu effrayant. Évidemment la vidéo est relayée partout, sur ces putains de réseaux sociaux impossibles à contrôler. Il aurait bien voulu l’y voir, Mitterrand, à l’ère Twitter : il l’aurait moins ramenée, le vieux, tout grand gourou des media qu’il était.

Bon, l’embarras est mineur, c’est encore rattrapable, il faut simplement faire machine arrière. Il n’est pas un politicien, personne n’aime les politiciens aujourd’hui, il doit se le répéter constamment. Il a une marque à représenter, bon sang, il a un produit à vendre.

Il lui suffit désormais de s’effacer. Les media lui réclament un programme, mais ils n’ont pas encore compris qu’on ne fait plus de la politique à papa quand on a de la jugeotte. Un programme, et pourquoi pas cent balles et un mars ? Un programme, rendu dans les temps comme un gentil petit devoir à la maison, qui leur laisserait le temps d’analyser, de critiquer, de trouver des failles ? A d’autres.

Il ne peut pas investir Youtube comme l’ont fait Mélenchon ou Le Pen, les places sont prises depuis trop longtemps, il faut être plus malin encore. Le climat est au clivage ? Il sera l’oasis de la vieille génération, ceux qui ont peur des extrêmes, et de la jeune, ceux qui veulent faire affaires. Le clivage c’est mauvais pour la Bourse, même trop à droite, Trump comme May en sont l’incarnation.  

Il incarnera… rien. Résolument rien du tout. Les gens projetteront ce qu’ils veulent sur lui, tout et son contraire. Il a l’habitude. Ses parents, sa femme, son président… il est très doué pour faire canevas. Un chef-d’œuvre de carré blanc sur fond blanc. On le lui reprochera, mais il s’en fout. L’important est de gagner.

Il s’efface. Il a failli ne pas aller au débat, mais ça finirait par se voir et il faut continuer à la jouer fine.  Alors, au débat, il s’efface. Il est présent, à peine, il parle mais ne dit rien. Il suit le plan à la lettre.  

Avec détachement, il regarde Poutou aligner Le Pen et Fillon, comme à Roland-Garros. Il l’aime bien, Poutou. Ce dernier l’égratigne un peu au passage, mais ce n’est pas grave, ils ne jouent pas sur le même plan. Ce n’est pas Poutou, avec son pourcentage minuscule, qui va sauver la République. Il l’aime bien quand même. Poutou, lui, ne peut pas le sacquer. Poutou a du nez pour les gens à défaut d’avoir du nez pour la politique, et il doit sentir en lui la créature du parti qu’il abhorre. Il ne le prend pas mal; c'est de bonne guerre. Il l’invite à les rejoindre pour la photo ; Poutou décline l’invitation ; il n’insiste pas. Il irait même jusqu’à dire qu’il respecte, quelque part.

Pour la suite, surtout, surtout, ne rien dire, ne rien faire, ne pas bouger, ne pas respirer. Rester bien calme, la colonne vertébrale bien droite.

Ils jouent un jeu dangereux, ils en sont conscients. Ils n’ont rien prévu pour le long terme. Aussi joli et bien orchestré que soit ce coup politique, ça marchera une fois, pas deux. Et ça reste un pis-aller, une rustine sur la machine démocratique française en bout de course. Une grande et belle et vieille institution, un grand et beau et vieux château-fort. Premier coup de bélier aux portes en 2002. Il a retenti tellement fort celui-là que leurs os en tremblent encore. Et la clameur immense qui est montée de derrière les portes leur a glacé le sang et laissé un goût de fer dans la bouche. Montée inexorable dans les sondages, les coups redoublent. Les élections européennes, encore un coup.

Les portes, le barrage, quelle que soit la barrière imaginaire dans la métaphore filée qui contient encore le FN, ça va céder. Et lui et ses comparses doivent tenir bon. Occuper la place, même si c’est par défaut. Parce que oui, même si cette rengaine est galvaudée, oui : c’est toujours mieux que l’alternative. Mitterrand est mort, vive Mitterrand.

Jusqu’à la dernière minute, il n’est pas sûr que ça passe. Ce serait mentir de dire qu’il est confiant, la campagne fut à la fois trop longue et trop courte, et, dans tous les cas, éprouvante. Ils sont tous exsangues, eux comme les votants, sauf Le Pen et les frontistes qui se sont juste payé une petite promenade de santé.

Et finalement, au premier tour, ça passe. Pas de beaucoup. La Bourse est satisfaite.

L’important, se répète-t-il pour finir par y croire, est de gagner.


End file.
